


My dear Doctor

by Just a bot (komic_Koi)



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Middle Ages, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komic_Koi/pseuds/Just%20a%20bot
Summary: The Mask grinned as he stepped closer to the Doctor."As it started to rain... Didn't it, my dear Doctor?"Dedication:To my friend who wanted me to write NC-17. Hi, hi, Nika.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 39





	My dear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мой милый Доктор](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726834) by Coddy. 



A tall man with a white mask on his face walked slowly through the small town. A strong cold wind was blowing outside, all people tried to hide at home as quickly as possible, and if there was no such possibility, then at least hide under the roofs, but not this person. He seemed to spit on the wind; he didn't seem to feel the cold. However, it was so, because the man was long dead, his body was possessed by none other than the Mask. The actor had big plans for the evening.

Mask walked over to a two-story house and stopped at the door. Thinking a little to himself, he knocked. From within he heard quick steps and some kind of fuss, followed by the door opened.

“Mask? Didn't expect you today,” a surprised voice sounded.

The named one just grinned and looked at his friend from head to toe. Or most of all, the actor was attracted especially to the face. Pale skin, almost white, matched well with dark hair; small nose, thin lips and those gray-blue eyes that looked at him with confusion.

“Well, the performance is over, I wanted to visit an old friend,” Musk quickly replied, recollecting himself. “So, will you let me in, or will we stand on the threshold?”

A heavy sigh followed from the Doctor's side.

“Yes, of course, come in.”

The Plague Doctor opened the door wider, allowing the comedian to enter.

“And I haven't seen to you for a long time! I even forgot what you look like without your stupid mask,” the Mask went into the kitchen and sat on the sofa.

“This mask isn't stupid at all. It protects me from the Plague. ”Doc frowned in displeasure, casting a glance at Mask. “Anyways, do you want some tea?

“I will not refuse, Doc,” the actor followed his friend's figure with a glance and then looked out the window.

“How would you like it?” sounded the voice of the healer.

“To your taste.”

A few minutes later the Doctor brought two cups of fragrant tea and gave one to Mask.

<\hr>

“Maybe I can stay with you?” asked the actor, standing near the open door and looking at the curtain of rain.

During the conversations, the time flew unnoticed, none of them knew how it got dark and the downpour began.

“Yes of course. Come after me.”

The doctor closed the door and beckoned his friend to follow him. They went up to the second floor, and Doctor opened the door to one of the rooms.

“Here. The guest room. You can sleep here. And if you don't want to, there is a sofa in the living room. The choice is small.”

The room was very ordinary, with a double bed in the middle and a window above it. Having glanced around the room, the comedian turned to his friend.

“Am I really going to sleep alone? By the way, I'm afraid of the dark!” said Mask looking into the eyes of the Plague Doctor.

“I don’t believe you. You’re probably lying,” Doc narrowed his eyes, showing with look that he didn’t believe Musk’s words.

“Don't you understand anything at all? Do you think I came to you just like that?” Saying these words, the actor slowly approached his friend. “Do you not understand what I want?” Mask pushed the Doctor against the wall, placing his hands on the sides of his head.

“I... I don’t understand...” the Doctor pressed against the wall quietly whispered, trembling with incomprehension.

“I will be gentle, honey...” without waiting for an answer, the comedian passionately kissed Doc, who from surprise did not have time to close his mouth.

Mask's tongue unceremoniously entered the Doctor's mouth; he didn't even have time to squeak. A variety of feelings gripped the Plague Doctor: bewilderment, anger, fear, rage.

The comedian moved away from his lover and, without giving him time to recover, began kissing his neck, leaving aspirations. Slightly bending the edge of his clothes, the actor began kissing the Doctor's collarbones.

“Mask... What are you doing?” Doc moaned softly, feebly trying to push his friend away.

The named one did not answer, only grabbed the Doctor in his arms and quickly carried him to the bed. Having laid down his burden, the comedian, without wasting time, removed the clothes from the Doctor. The body so desired was revealed to his gaze. Doc had a slightly toned body with pale white skin.

Grinning, Mask kissed his lover's collarbone, leaving a hickey, and squeezed his nipple with his hand. A faint groan was heard from the Doctor's side, which made the actor squeeze his hand harder.

“Mask...” Doc took the actor by the chin and pulled him to him to kiss him gently.

After a while, the comedian pulled back, took off his jacket as the passive one had an opened a view of the comedian's pumped up body. The mask, without hesitation, pulled off the remnants of clothes from his beloved, then, wetting his fingers with saliva, slowly inserted one finger into the Plague Doctor. The Doctor himself hissed something softly. It sounded like a cursed directed to the Mask.

After giving his lover a little getting used to, the comedian began to move his finger, gradually stretching his Doc. After a while, the actor added a second finger, making the Plague Doctor flinch.

“Mask, damn you... How long can you torture me?” exhausted from excitement, the Doctor groaned.

“It's for your own good,” the comedian purred, bending down to Doc's ear and slightly biting it, “But if you ask so...”

Mask chuckled and pulled off his pants. The comedian manipulated the Plague man's legs so they were on his own waist. The doctor held his breath and involuntarily squeezed the sheet in his hands when he felt Mask's cock. The comedian walked slowly to his limit and froze for a second, allowing Doc to get used to it a bit. The plague Doctor groaned softly and leaned forward himself, making it clear that he was ready. He never thought he would like something like that. Mask squeezed the Doctor's hips in his hands, and then moved on.

The Doctor had never felt this way before. The hot cock of the Mask delivered immense pleasure, the Mask made him moan, move towards him and, forgetting everything, he kissed passionately the comedian during their orgasm.

The Mask stepped out of the Doctor and fell next to him, breathing heavily. The Doctor crawled to the comedian and hugged him, pressing his whole body. The actor looked into the eyes of his beloved. The starry sky was reflected in them “The rain has already ended...” and, if it were the will of the comedian, he would look into those eyes for eternity. Mask wrapped his arms around the Doctor's body and pulled him closer to him.

“I love you, Doc.”

“And I do love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original:
> 
> I tried... I hope it looks like NC-17...
> 
> Translator:
> 
> Hi, this is not my fanfic, I just translate it for you to enjoy, why? Because there's no new updates of this pairing in AO3 so I translated one of the best fics (of this ship) in one site called Ficbook, so if you want, go and give them awards.


End file.
